This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Exercise prescription techniques are currently based on assessment of maximal oxygen consumption and the blood lactate response to exercise. Because of the need for blood samples and trained personnel for lactate assessment, ratings of perceived exertion (RPE) have been used as an exercise prescription technique as RPE have been shown to accurately produce specific blood lactate concentrations. The lactate threshold (LT) is defined as the highest work load attained prior to blood lactate accumulation during exercise. Training at an RPE corresponding to a blood lactate concentration above the LT results in improvements in physiological variables associated with performance. Performance improvements have also been observed while ingesting carbohydrate before and during exercise. As little is known regarding the effects of carbohydrate supplementation on the blood lactate-RPE relationship, the present study will evaluate whether carbohydrate supplementation affects this relationship. We hypothesize that the blood lactate-RPE relationship will be altered with carbohydrate ingestion, thus affecting the use of RPE for producing a given blood lactate during exercise.